


nobody seemed to hear us (but we said it)

by SunshineA



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 10 years later, AU - no season 3, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, but first some dumb teenage boys being in love, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/pseuds/SunshineA
Summary: “You know,” Steve started, and when Billy looked at him, he could see him smiling. It was heart-warming. “You were the only one. Like,” he chuckled lightly. “I thought for some time I might be bi, but… You were the only boy, a man, I ever wanted.”Billy froze in his spot and didn’t move even when Steve stepped closer and brushed his fingers over Billy’s cheek, the touch barely there, but still sending an electric shock throughout whole of Billy’s body.“Kind of like… you were my exception.”





	1. when it's all gone, I miss it

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the whole story is from the song _You Get Me So High_ by The Neighbourhood.  
It's like their last album is a constant playlist of Harringrove for me.  
I highly recommend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song _Void_ by The Neighbourhood.

It’s been ten years.

Ten whole years and Billy’s back in Hawkins. There were too many memories for him here, he couldn’t bring himself to come back here. Not ever. Not if there was still a possibility he would meet him.

Billy still felt awfully bad even though it was none of his fault. It was no one’s fault, really. They both knew what they were walking into and they both knew it wouldn’t last forever. What they didn’t see was the feelings they would develop. And how much it would hurt in the end.

But it was Max’s wedding, and there was no way she would forgive him for not coming. So, Billy was here, leaving the cab and getting his bags out in front of his old house. A house that was filled with more bad memories than he would like to handle. But, he kept reminding himself, it was all for Max.

He walked through the front, looking around curiously. Nothing’s changed since he left Hawkins after high school. Max even kept the front yard the same; it gave Billy a bad feeling, anxiety making itself known at the back of his head. He left this place to run away from Neil and even though he knew he wasn’t alive anymore to haunt him, his mind was still bringing back all the moments Billy left this house bleeding from a split lip, cheek, bruised to the point he could barely move sometimes.

_For Max, Billy. Remember it’s for Max._

Billy took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs and stopped by the front door. He closed his eyes just for a moment and calmed down enough to not run away in a blink of an eye. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

There were voices coming out from the inside, some sounding familiar and some completely foreign. Billy knocked again, a bit harder, and all of the voices died out. There were steps filling up the silence, groing louder and Billy sucked the air into his lungs, waiting for the door to open.

“Billy!”

There were red hair all around his face as Max threw herself at him, arms around his neck and hugging him so hard all the air left him. Billy smiled, bag dropping to the ground as he hugged her back, face burried in her locks and eyes closed. He was so happy to be with her again. Through all these years they kept in touch, she kept visiting him, but their last meeting was too long ago for Billy’s liking.

“I missed you, shithead,” Billy murmured, pulling away form her.

Max slapped his shoulder and grinned at him brightly. “I missed you, too, asshole. So much.”

Lucas popped up right behind her and waved at Billy, grabbing Billy’s bag from the porch. “Hey, man.”

Billy smiled at him with a nod and wrapped his arm around Max’s shoulders, letting her lead him inside. Everyone inside resumed their talk in the meantime, and Billy kept looking at Max as she started telling him how hard it was with the preparations and all.

Billy just kept grinning, listening to her and loving how excited she seemed. He was the happiest for her now, she found herself a really good guy, nothing like Neil. Billy knew Lucas loved her and Max loved him. He had no doubt they weren’t walking into a disaster with this wedding. All he could do was support them, no matter their past. He was a different person when he left Hawkins, and he was a different person now. A better one, he liked to think.

“When is Steve coming?”

Billy almost froze in place when he heard the name, and looked around the room, terrified. There were many familiar faces, but not the one he was looking for. Not yet, at least.

Max must have felt him go stiff and she squeezed his waist lightly before untangling herself from him.

“Soon. He has some stuff to do for work.”

Billy smiled weakly and waved his hand at everyone. He recognized the Party, all of them were there; Dustin, Will, Mike and Jane. And a couple of new people Billy didn’t recognize. One was most definitely Dustin’s girl, but the other one was a dude and Billy didn’t know what to think, really.

He grabbed his bag from Lucas and carried it to his old room, knowing Max had prepared it for him before he came. He didn’t waste any time looking around it, just left the bag on the bed and made a beeline for the kitchen, hoping Max and Lucas had something stronger in their fridge.

He was looking through it when he heard steps. He looked around and saw Max, standing by the counter with a soft smile on her freckled face.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, pulling herself up to sit on the counter.

“I should be asking you that,” Billy replied, pulling out a can of beer and sitting down by the table. “I’m tired from the trip, but otherwise–”

“You know I wasn’t asking about that, Billy,” Max cut in, biting on her lip nervously. “Are you okay?”

Billy looked down at his beer, pressing his lips together.

Billy had no idea if he was okay or not. He was scared and nervous about meeting Steve, didn’t know if he could handle it, not even after all these years. Or maybe just because of that.

“I don’t know,” Billy said honestly, pushing his beer away. “I have no fucking idea, to be completely straight with you.”

Max plopped down onto the ground and sat down on the chair right next to Billy, taking his hand.

“It’s gonna be okay, Billy,” she murmured, smiling at him, just to make him feel better, no doubt. It didn’t work. “No need to worry.”

“Easy for you to say,” Billy groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand. “You didn’t run away, breaking hearts on the way out.”

“Not only Steve’s was broken,” she replied quietly and squeezed his hand. “He knows yours broke, too. And mine. It’s been so long, Billy…”

“I know,” Billy sighed heavily and suddenly wanted to drink all the liquor in the house. “I’m just–”

“I know,” Max cut him off again and leaned in, to peck his cheek. “Stop worrying. Steve’s not gonna kick your ass. Not when everyone’s around.”

Billy looked at her, her wide grin, and felt better, even if just a little, at her attempt to relieve some tension. “Thanks, shithead.”

“You’re welcome, asshole,” Max chuckled and pecked his cheek again before standing up and pulling him along. “Come, we have some important stuff to talk about.”

* * *

They were sitting around the coffee table, talking about the last of the preparations for the wedding when the dront door opened.

“Hey, sorry I’m so late, office was absolutely crazy!”

Billy froze in his spot, recognizing the voice immediately, even though he haven’t heard it in ten years. He stopped breathing, feeling all eyes on him. He turned around in his seat and looked over the backrest, his eyes falling right on Steve, standing there, clad in a fitting dark blue suit and white shirt, first two buttons undone and tie wrapped loosely around his neck.

Steve blinked in surprise, and stared right back at Billy for a moment that felt like forever before turning his gaze to the rest and smiling.

“So, what are we working on?”

The silence was deafening.

No one spoke up, they just kept on staring and Billy had to breathe eventually so…

“We’re talking about the big day,” he said quickly on an exhale, turning back to the table. “Flowers and stuff. Max wants too much of those, obviously.”

“Hey!” Max slapped his arm. “I do not! I want exactly enough!”

“Yeah, for a flower ocean, maybe,” Dustin mumbled and Lucas snorted, quieting down once he saw Max’s look.

Steve made his way to the table, the only spot available right opposite of Billy and sat on the pillow on the floor. He avoided looking at Billy, which Billy expected to happen, but it still hurt.

Steve studied the papers on the table and scrunched up his nose a bit.

“I do think it’s a bit too much. It’s as close as the amount my mom ordered for my wedding.”

Billy gasped in shock, eyes going wide. He felt Max’s hand on his thigh and quickly looked at her, a big ass fucking question in his eyes. She just shook her head, barely visible, and got back to the topic at hand, admitting that maybe she did want a bit too much.

Billy excused himself and went out back quickly, searching for his smokes and a lighter as he reached the back porch and went ahead to the edge of the garden Max made when she got the house.

He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, staring at the woods right behind the fence.

Billy was on his third cigarette when Max stopped by his side and plucked it from his fingers, taking a drag.

“I thought you don’t smoke?”

“I’m stressed, get off my back,” she mumbled, giving the cigarette back to her brother and taking in a deep breath.

Billy took his time, mulling over all of the questions in his head and fighting the urge to shout at Max for not telling him. Because, he didn’t deserve to know, not really, he knew that. But at the same time he felt like he was supposed to know and was he really that stupid? Of course Steve moved on, found himself a wife. He probably had _kids_ now, too. And an even bigger house.

“I didn’t tell you at first because I didn’t want you to get hurt even more,” Max said softly, hands pushed in the pockets of her jeans. “And it… it didn’t seem important. You moved on with your life. Had someone. And Steve stopped asking about you, too, and you about him and,” she took a deep breath and looked at her brother, sad and sorry, “I thought it was irrelevant. Not important anymore. I’m sorry, Billy.”

“It’s okay, Max,” Billy replied, voice just as soft as his sister’s. “I’m not mad at you.”

“But you’re getting hurt again, aren’t you?” she asked worriedly, taking his hand in hers. “I see it. You were away, but I still know you.”

Billy sighed quietly and finished his cigarette, dropping it to the ground and stomping. A bit harder than necesarry. Maybe a little bit.

He started thinking about the months he’d spend in California, trying to forget about Steve and Hawkins alltogether. How he fucked someone else every night, almost ended up in a ditch with a needle in his elbow and… He knew he deserved all of it. He deserved all the bad stuff and Steve deserved all the best, it always was like that.

“I’m happy for him,” Billy said slowly, turning to Max and attempting a smile. “I am. He deserves all the best, and if he’s happy then… I’m happy.”

Max stared at him for a long moment, and Billy couldn’t really read her expression. Finally she just hugged him, just as tight as when he arrived. Billy leaned into it, smiling more honestly now.

Only when they parted did Billy notice someone standing on the porch. And of course it was Steve. He was watching them, hands in his pockets, hair not as long anymore but still looking like he puffed it in the morning. He looked good, amazing, really and Billy couldn’t help but watch him when Max made her way inside, saying something to Steve that didn’t reach Billy’s ears. Steve didn’t react, and just kept on looking at Billy, eyeing him before he, hesitantly, made his way towards him.

Billy didn’t wait, he just turned back to the forest and pulled out another cigarette, his hands shaking slightly. He took in a heavy breath and lit the cig slowly, hoping it would help his nerves.

Even though it didn’t help much so far.

“Can I bum one?” Steve asked as he stopped on Billy’s side, watching him closely.

“Sure,” Billy handed him his Marlboros and a lighter, pulling a drag from his own cigarette and staring intently at the forest.

They stood in silence for what felt to Billy like forever. Again. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had to focus on his breathing to keep it even. He was pretty sure his hands were still shaking, though. Just perfect.

“How’s California?” Steve asked, staring at the forest as well. “Max told me you finished college?”

“Yeah, I did. I work in a garage, as a manager.”

“Really? Is the money okay?”

“I manage,” Billy shrugged and finally let himself look at Steve. He still had these stupid big doe eyes that made his heart flutter in his chest all these years ago whenever he looked into them. And this time wasn’t any different. Billy was so dumb and gone. So gone. “So, you work in an office? With your dad?”

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy and shook his head, throwing the cigarette behind the fence. “No. I would never work for him. I applied to one of the banks in Indianapolis and got in. Right after college, too. Made it to the offices pretty quickly.”

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Billy replied, a small smile creeping over his lips. “I knew you were smart, Harrington.”

Steve chuckled and looked down, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. He looked really good, Billy just couldn’t stop staring and staring.

He missed Steve _so much _.

“I’m sorry,” Billy mumbled before he could help himself.

Steve didn’t move for a moment and Billy was ready to take a punch, get yelled at, anything. He deserved it for what he did to Steve.

“You don’t need to be,” Steve replied quietly, taking in a deep breath before he turned his eyes back to Billy. “I knew you were going to leave, Billy.”

“Yeah, but,” Billy swallowed and licked over his lips nervously, “I– it wasn’t easy to leave… to leave you,” he said so quietly, it almost turned out to be a whisper. “I didn’t trust myself with a goodbye. I knew if I went to see you one last time I–”

“Wouldn’t leave at all,” Steve finished for him, nodding. “I wouldn’t let you leave, either. But you needed to. Hawkins is not your home. I get that.”

Billy only managed to nod once, his throat tight. He was so close to breaking down, but knew he couldn’t do it. Not here, not now. Not anymore. He already cried enough.

“I was still mad you didn’t come to say goodbye, though,” Steve said softly. “Oh, I was so mad at you, Billy. And I couldn’t help, but think about you with others in Cali, I was so jealous they got you and I couldn’t even call you…”

Billy stared at Steve, eyes wide.

He knew from Max Steve didn’t handle Billy leaving all that well. He was too aware of what he did to him, Max didn’t spare him when she told him all of the details she knew about. Yet, it was awful to listen to Steve say stuff like _this_, and surprising at the same time. Billy was never open about his feelings, and Steve was just a little bit better at that. So he didn’t only change on the outside, he was changed on the inside as well.

Billy felt his chest tighten at the realization how much he missed during those ten years apart.

“But you’re great now,” Billy said, hoping that really was the truth. “You have a job, a family…”

“And you?” Steve asked quickly, eyes curious.

“Me? I–” Billy shrugged and bit the inside of his cheek. “No. No one.”

“Oh.”

Silence fell between them again, and they both just watched the trees. Billy wanted to say something, anything, to make it easier for both of them to survive the wedding. Or just for him. He was the one who still couldn’t get rid of his past.

“You know,” Steve started, and when Billy looked at him, he could see him smiling. It was heart-warming. “You were the only one. Like,” he chuckled lightly. “I thought for some time I might be bi, but… You were the only boy, a man, I ever wanted.”

Billy froze in his spot and didn’t move even when Steve stepped closer and brushed his fingers over Billy’s cheek, the touch barely there, but still sending an electric shock throughout whole of Billy’s body.

“Kind of like… you were my exception.”


	2. like the sun, you make me young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from _Softcore_ by The Neighbourhood.

** _Hawkins, 1985_ **

Hawkins was shit even during the summer.

It was hot, sun was shining, and people exposed their bodies whether they looked good or not. It was almost like California except it wasn't California and that pissed Billy off the most. He didn't have an ocean he could swim in, where he could take his board and surf until his back were burned red from the sun shining high in the sky. He didn't have the sand he could walk onto barefoot, the smallest rocks warm and sending pleasant shudders all over his body with every step.

Being away from it now, Billy would never think he'd miss sand; it got  _ everywhere _ . But now he missed it almost as much as the California sun, the ocean, the small bars and pubs littered around the beach, where he could buy himself a beer because the owner knew him and didn't mind him being too young for it. 

Hawkins was small, people knew each other here. Elderly remembered adults running around in diapers, and always had to remind everyone of that. Kids at school were always the same, no new faces, because no one wanted to move to Hawkins. Except for the Hargroves, that is.

Billy eventually learned the life in Hawkins, fucking Indiana. He was like an exotic animal at the very beginning, everyone staring at him and whispering. Adults watching him like he was a danger to their kids. And, honestly, maybe he was dangerous. Harrington would probably say so.

But now, almost ten months after they moved here, Billy was no longer an exotic specimen. He worked on his position at school, found himself a summer job at the community pool, finished his second to last year of high school with exceptional grades (not that anyone knew about that) and he felt… content.

Well, almost content. 

What he missed  _ the most  _ about California, was being himself, truly and unashamedly. Being queer in Cali wasn't so bad, as long as the right people knew and all the others were oblivious. He could date guys he liked, fucked the ones he found good enough for him and Neil never knew shit about that. Until he did and they moved to this shithole of a town. 

Billy couldn't let his facade fall here, couldn't let anyone see who he really was, how he was. They would all probably come after him with torches and forks, throwing stones at him and burning him at the stake in the middle of the goddamn town.

So, Hawkins was always shit. 

It was Billy's shift at the community pool today, and he sat on the bench in the lifeguards' locker room, smoking a cigarette. He heard screams of the kids coming from outside through the open windows. He pulled a long drag and kept the smoke in his lungs for a second longer before exhaling it on a deep sigh. He _couldn't_ _wait_ to be eyed by the Moms of Hawkins. The only good things about this job were the sun and the boys going around in swim shorts and speedos. Sometimes a hot dad would show up with their kids, too, and that was really a highlight of Billy's day every time. But hot dads were awfully rare here.

Billy finished his cigarette and stomped it on the ground before throwing the bud in the trash on his way out. He pulled his sunglasses on his nose, made sure his St. Christopher chain was still on his neck, straightened out his Hawkins Pool red shorts. Another deep breath and he was stepping outside, looking forward as he made his way to the lifeguard chair on the other end of the pool. 

He passed Heather almost as soon as he walked out onto the sunny concrete. She smiled at him and he nodded in return, doing his best not to sigh when he felt all of the girls and women staring at him. It always happened when he switched whoever was on watch before him. And he didn't mint it all that much, was actually pleased that he still was the best looking guy around, but it got boring after some time. 

He saw some big kid running on the other side of the pool on his way to the chair and grabbed at his whistle hanging on his neck, blowing in it. Everyone stopped, and looked at him. 

"Hey!" he called, staring at the kid, he turned to look at Billy as well. He already looked like he regretted it. "No running on my watch, or you're banned for life. You wanna be banned for life?" The kid shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Didn't think so." 

He blew the whistle again and resumed his way to the chair, licking over his bottom lip. 

The Moms of Hawkins were ready for him alright. They never used the pool, just lounged on the chairs, pretending they weren't there to drool over him. 

"Afternoon, ladies," Billy said with a smile so charming, the moms all but flushed pink. "Digging the new suit, Mrs. Wheeler." 

"Thank you, Billy." 

Her voice was so soft and sexy, Billy's insides twisted with something akin to shame and disgust. 

Ever since he flirted with her back in November, just to find out where Max was, she was treating him differently. Like maybe there was something between them. And maybe it was, but just one-sided. Billy didn't mind that, as soon as it didn't turn into anything  _ bigger _ . And Billy wasn't going to let it. 

He licked over his lip again and climbed up onto the chair, sitting down and looking around, watching. 

Being a lifeguard was the best job he could have landed in Hawkins. He sat all day, bathing in the sun, scolding annoying shitheads and getting more than an eyeful of boys and men without looking suspicious. And, it was easy here, at the pool, to keep up that little sharade he created around himself - being the hottest piece of heterosexual ass in the city.

He wished there was more of hot hunks around, though. And, where was the point of having the pool open when twinks like Hartington had their own pool and had to go to a job most times when Billy was up for a shift? 

So maybe Billy had a thing for Harrington. And maybe he acted like an asshole, pulling at his imaginary pigtails most of the time? Billy felt like he was so obvious about it and yet people in this town read it as a good old teen rivalry between two boys. And nothing more. Billy couldn't believe no one noticed it at school, during their practices or in the showers after. He really tried to play it cool, especially at the beginning. What it took from him to not sport a hard on the first time he saw Steve naked, drenched in sweat after the practice. Billy remembered he barely made it home on time. 

But after the beating he served to poor Harrington in November a lot had changed. Billy kept his distance, still remembering the nail bat between his legs. He did apologize to Harrington, though. One time, after practice, when it was just the two of them. Billy was stalling on purpose, and Harrington was still a little slow with the bruises only starting to fade from his face and chest.

"So, um," Billy started quietly, looking around to see if they were truly alone. Steve didn't even flinch, didn't show in any way that he heard Billy speak up. "Harrington?" 

Billy could see his shoulders slump, saw and heard him taking a deep breath before he turned around to face Billy. He was just in his pants, shirt in his hand and waiting to be pulled on. 

"What, Billy?" 

Steve's voice was both tired and angry, and Billy really didn't blame him, but it did sting a little. He was trying to apologize after all. And it wasn't like he didn't feel guilty about it. 

"I--" Billy cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, playing with the ring on the finger of his right hand. "I wanna apologize." 

The silence following his words was almost deafening. It took Billy a couple seconds to gather the courage and look at Steve. He was scared of what he would see on his face. What he saw was surprise and confusion. And yellowish bruises around Steve's eye and lips. And on his cheek. 

"Wait, you're serious?" Steve asked, eyes wide and brows almost disappearing under his brown bangs. 

"Yeah, dead serious," Billy replied and took in a deep breath. "I actually feel like shit for once, for beating you up. You didn't deserve it, no matter what Max was doing there. I was just mad, 'cause--" 

"Because what?" Steve's head tilted to the side a bit as he watched Billy closely.

He cleared his throat loudly and turned around, facing his locker. He threw the towel inside and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on before replying. 

"I was in a bad place that night. And… yeah, that's it," he said slowly, hoping it would be enough for Harrington. "And like I said, you didn't deserve the beating. I'm sorry." 

The silence after that was still as uncomfortable as the whole conversation was to Billy. He dressed up quickly, threw his stuff into the bag at his feet and grabbed it before turning to leave. 

Steve was dressed up and standing by his locker, resting against it with his side and watching Billy closely. 

"You really mean it?" he asked, eyes narrowed, like he was expecting all of it to be another one of Billy's tricks. 

Billy just nodded, gripping his bag with one hand while the other was already snooping around his jacket pocket for smokes. 

"Okay," Steve sighed heavily, brushing his damp hair back. "Apology accepted. But, for the future? Stay away from me, Billy." 

And without waiting for an answer, he left. Billy stood in his spot for a few minutes, feeling like shit. He apologized, he got his forgiveness, but it still felt so bad. The guilt didn't go away, it got bigger, if anything. The only time when he felt this bad for beating someone to actually apologize, and it turned out apology wasn't going to help him cope. He really wished he could turn back time and not blow this thing with Steve. As one-sided as it was. 

He was pulled out of the memory by some kid screaming next to him. He looked down into the pool and whistled at the boy, throwing him a glare. Boy's shoulders hunched and he swam away, to the rest of his friends on the other side. Billy leaned back into his chair, took a sip of water from the bottle Heather left for him and focused on watching everyone. 

It was his job, after all. 

* * *

Ever since it opened, Starcourt was a place to meet up no matter the time of the day. Everyone wanted to be there at least once a day. Billy didn't really dig the whole  _ first mall in Hawkins _ thing. He'd seen plenty back in California and was used to the big-ass, stuffed with shops buildings. But everyone in this small hick of a town was as excited as ever when they were finally let inside. Billy used this place for dates with chicks that hit on him at the pool. Mostly because he knew exactly where to take them. 

He ended up in Scoops Ahoy! with a girl at least once a week. And he always made sure that Harrington was on his shift when he set the date and time with the girl he was hooking up with.

Mostly because he enjoyed teasing him while he waited on the girl to show up. He would stand by the counter, throw mean comments from time to time and try to charm his work buddy, though that one seemed to be immune to his flirting. He did have fun with her nevertheless. Especially when she started pulling out the board where she checked every time Steve failed at flirting. He didn't seem to own his charm since he started the job, there were no checks on the "you win" side of the table. 

Today was the date night for Billy, too. He was driving to Starcourt, grinning to himself the whole way there. He even checked himself out in the rear view mirror a couple of times, his grin only widening at what he saw there. It was getting dark outside, there was at least an hour left before the mall gets locked and they shoo everyone out. Billy parked his Camaro near the entrance and walked inside, heading for Scoops Ahoy! almost immediately. He missed the view that was that twink Harrington in his sailor uniform. 

So maybe teasing him wasn't the only reason Billy set his dates to start there of all places. Sue him. 

He strode through the mall, deep red shirt unbuttoned almost down to the navel, jeans so tight everyone could see the outline of his dick and leather jacket thrown over his shoulders, always unzipped. He could feel almost everyone staring at him and he was perfectly okay with that. He noticed a couple of men eyeing him as he walked past, his tongue slipping out and moving seductively over his bottom lip just to tease them a little more. He knew ge could do that; there was not a single guy in Hawkins that was brave enough to respond to Billy's flirting. God knows, he tried to get an answer from some of them. 

Billy made his way inside the ice cream parlor, grin spreading his lips as soon as he saw Steve Harrington behind the counter. He was in the middle of cleaning up the place, preparing for the close-up. His work buddy, Robin or something like that, was nowhere inside. And Billy wasn't going to complain about that. 

"Hey pretty boy," Billy called, teasing, resting his elbow on the counter by the cash register. 

Steve was with his back to him and he tensed as soon as he heard Billy's voice. Sometimes Billy pretended it was because Harrington had a secret crush on him, but was too much of a chicken shit to act on it. The images of him doing so, on this very counter, though? Fucking Billy where everyone could see? Yeah, that kept Billy up at night, hard until he used his hand to relieve himself. 

"Jesus," Harrington sighed tiredly, turning around and staring at Billy, trying to look menacing, and failing miserably. Especially in this outfit. "Could you just fuck off, Hargrove?" 

He was really pretty tonight, Billy had to give him that. His blue uniform pulled out the pink of his full lips and the blush on his cheeks. And his eyes. Harrington's eyes were the prettiest ones Billy had ever seen in his entire god forsaken life. He could stare into them and get lost for hours. It had to be a hard day for Harrington, though, because his hair was a bit disheveled, and there were specks of various ice cream on his uniform and some of his neck. Billy could see himself licking those off, slow and sexy, Harrington pressed against the wall and making him moan Billy’s name and pleading for more. 

"And why would I do that?" Billy almost purred at him. He then eyed Steve from head to toe, making sure Steve noticed, too. "I'm the best part of your day, admit it."

"The worst, you mean." 

"Oh, come on. Don't break a guy's heart like that." 

Harrington just rolled his eyes and turned back to cleaning the counter that was mostly used by him and that girl as a sitting spot. "Where's your minion?" 

"Robin's not my minion," Steve grumbled. 

As if on cue, she entered the shop, tilting her head a bit to the side as she noticed Billy. 

"Of course I'm not. You're my minion, dingus." 

Harrington just groaned and made his way to the back, undoubtedly to hide from Billy and her. 

"Another date, Mr. I-have-to-show-off-my-abs-or-else-I-die?" 

Billy showed off his teeth in a grin, leaning some more on the counter and licking over his bottom lip. It'll work on her, eventually, he was sure of it. 

"Maybe." 

She snorted and hopped onto the counter Harrington cleaned up just seconds before. She looked around the place before looking at Billy again, still very unimpressed.

"You know," she started, pulling leg up and wrapping her arm around it. "I keep wondering." 

"Oh, yeah?" Billy asked, his voice low and husky. "About what, babe?" 

Her nose wrinkled at the endearment, but she let it slip this time. Billy started to think maybe he shouldn't have asked. 

"Whether you come here to tease that dingus in the back because you're that much of an ass or you just want to make him jealous." 

It was Billy's turn to snort. 

"Jealous? Not my fault he lost his game. He should be having girls blow him in the back in that uniform," he replied, straightening up. 

Robin's eyebrows shot up on her forehead and she smirked. She looked like she figured something out just now and was way too pleased about it.

"Oh, really?" 

Billy huffed, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable about the conversation. He decided he didn't want to talk with her anymore. And he would definitely stop trying to hook up with her. He wanted to do it just to play on Harrington's nerves, anyway. 

"Whatever. I don't care," Billy said and his voice sounded like he was getting nervous. And he didn't want her to know that. "More chicks for me with him out of the picture." 

"Riiight…" Robin said, smirk still on her lips. 

"Billy?" 

Billy closed his eyes for a split second, plastering his famous smile on before he turned around to greet today's date - Andie.

She was tall, almost as tall as him, and had the body that guys on the pool drooled over. She joined their team right after Billy, but they always had shifts on different days. Finally, Billy got a chance to woo and ask her out a couple of days before, when he took additional shift for one of the guys.

And she looked stunning tonight. A light blue summer dress with one shoulder, reaching her knees. It showed a bit of skin, but not too much. She had class, unlike the last one Billy took out Her brown long hair were pinned in a ponytail falling over her strapped shoulder. She didn't use too much makeup, too, and Billy was really thankful for that. She didn't make her brown big eyes disappear under some silly screaming eyeshadow, like most girls these days. If Billy wasn't into guys, he might have actually fell for her right there and then. 

"Andie, hi," he winked at her and she blushed in return. "What do you say about a ride, hm?" 

"That sounds nice, Billy," she replied sweetly and fiddled with her small bag. "So, we're going?" 

"Yes, we are, ma'am," Billy grinned widely and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out without saying goodbye. 

"Hey, isn't Steve Harrington working here?" Andie asked, looking over her shoulder and behind the counter. 

"Fuck if I know, babe," Billy replied, winking at her again and leading her through the mall. 

* * *

The 4th of July was a day Billy waited for ever since the school year ended. It meant there were going to be parties,  _ wild _ and  _ crazy _ parties, he hoped. If Hawkins had 4th of July parties ruined as well he would probably decide to kill himself. Because of the boredom of this piss-ass city in the middle of nowhere.

Luckily, Billy got invited to a party. 

It was at Tommy H.’s house, the second richest teenager after Harrington in Hawkins. His parents were supposed to be out on a trip and he had the whole mansion (smaller than Harringtons’) all to himself so of course a party was a natural thing to do. Billy was more than happy to help destroy the house, maybe not as much as the rest of the kids attending, but he would definitely do some damage if it meant Tommy getting shit for it from his parents later.

It wasn’t that Billy didn’t like Tommy H. though. He just didn’t respect him or prefer his company or overall didn’t like listening to him talk shit all the time. Tommy was the kind of guy you keep close because of the money he always has and the connections. And the guy’s a walking rumor machine, worse than any girl Bill had ever met, so he was always on on all of the scoops of Hawkins, Indiana.

The day of Fourth of July started as it usually did. There was nothing that would indicate it would be a day that changed Billy’s life forever.

He woke up before the alarm clock; he always did because if the alarm rang too long Neil would wake up and get pissed and he knew nothing about privacy and locked doors so Billy didn’t want to see his angry father first thing in the morning. And pissed Neil was never a good sign, no matter the time.

First thing Billy did after leaving the bed was a smoke in the open window, leaning on the sill and staring at the crappy neighbourhood. Sometimes someone was already outside, taking care of the green around their house or just walking. But in the summer it was less likely. And the morning of Fourth of July wasn’t any different, really.

Billy had his smoke, then pulled on some sweats and shirt before padding to the kitchen and making himself a quick coffee and a sandwich. He didn't linger there, he ate and drank quickly before coming back to his room and picking out something to wear for the day.

Hargrove household wasn't like every normal american household. Back in Cali, Billy did sleepovers when his mom was still with them. It was such a long time ago, but he remembered how it looked in the morning in other people's houses. Everyone woke up and the last person to come to the kitchen was greeted by the smell of coffee and breakfast food and chatter. Sometimes there was also a radio in the distance. Billy loved staying at his friends' for the night and have a morning just like that after. It was such a normal thing, so plain and simple and yet, so unavailable for him. 

Mornings with Neil as a father were quiet, no talking unless he did it, no radio because it was a distraction. Coffee and breakfast food was the only thing that remained, but there was no family feeling to it all. When Neil married Susan Mayfield and she brought Max with her, she tried making it a bit more friendly. But Neil quickly let her know he didn't want that. It wasn't necessary. It was distracting and silly. 

Bly sighed heavily as he looked down at his bed where he put a Bruce Springsteen t-shirt with cut off sleeves and a pair of ripped bright blue jeans. He nodded to himself and went into the bathroom to prepare for the coming day.

A couple hours later and a trip to the arcade to drop off Max and Billy was at the pool, smoking a cig in his car. He looked at the building in front of him, thinking about the all the boredom that was inevitable even in this place. Because being ogled by the moms and whistling at misbehaving kids wasn't what Billy was looking for. But it was all he got so he wasn't going to complain. Not much, anyway. 

He left out a heavy sigh and flicked the cigarette down on the ground before getting out of the car. He reached for his bag at the back and closed the Camaro, pushing the sunglasses onto his nose. He gave the parking lot a quick sweep, hoping none of the moms would be here already. But what caught his attention wasn't something he would see there, like, at all. 

Harrington's fancy BMW was parked by the entrance to the pool, in the shadows. Billy frowned, some kind of hope making his chest swell. There was no way Harrington was here to attend. He had his own pool and Billy heard about it way too much from Tommy H. But, if he wasn't here to attend, then why would he be here? 

Billy's frown deepened and he walked inside way faster than usual. Chad was sitting at the reception, and nodded at Billy when he heard him enter. He was wearing the uniform and reading some dumb sports newspaper. Chad was exactly how a guy named like that was supposed to be: handsome, a douche and a jock. Billy thought about banging him for the whole of five minutes; until the guy spoke up. 

"Hey, Chad," Billy nodded back at him and made his way towards the lifeguards' locker room.

He looked out the small window that showed the pool space as soon as his bag dropped to the floor by his locker. He couldn't see Harrington anywhere, but the visibility was limited by the size of the window.

Billy had no idea if he was more scared or excited at the prospect of seeing Harrington in swim trunks. Their time at high school was a bit easier given so many things Billy could distract himself with. They didn't share classes together, every practice was mostly about getting his team to win. Showers were a totally different story, but they were always crowded with the rest of the guys so Billy  _ had to _ control himself. Somehow now and this, the pool in the summer, felt a bit different.

Billy felt a little like a cornered animal. 

What if Harrington was here to taunt him? What if it was his revenge for Billy taunting him ever since he started working at Scoops? 

Well, he was in for a hell of a surprise, because Billy wasn't some bitch and he wouldn't let the taunting happen. Not in a million years. 

Billy changed quickly when he saw Heather preparing to leave the chair. He took his clothes off and pulled on the red swim trunks, leaving his St. Christopher necklace hanging off his neck. He made sure his hair was okay before he grabbed his glasses from the locker and kicked it shut. 

A whistle sounding through the whole pool told him it was time for him to step in. Same old story, every time. The routine was slowly starting to kill him. He walked out with glasses on his nose, said hi to Heather and made his way to the chair quickly. He didn't even spare a glance at the Moms Committee spread in their usual spot. 

When he finally sat down in the chair, towering over everyone at the pool he started scanning the area.

First, he noticed the toothless brat, who was sitting at the edge of the pool and talking to some black girl that looked like she was at least three or four years younger than him. Billy paid them no mind; he was determined to find Harrington.

It wasn't five minutes into Billy's shift when he saw them. Harrington and that Robin chick from Scoops. They were walking back from somewhere, holding popsicles in hands. Robin was already licking on hers. They reached the kids, gave them one for each and both made their way to the lounge chairs right opposite of Billy's side of the pool. 

Harrington was wearing deep blue swim trunks and Robin had a rainbow one-piece swimsuit. She had a nice body, Billy noticed and had to stop himself from wincing. She was overall very pretty and given she and Harrington spent so much time together, they were probably on a date here. Both babysitting that toothless freak and the little girl. Something lit up in the pit of Billy's stomach at the thought, and it wasn't a really nice feeling at all.

Billy felt like walking there, pushing Robin away as far as possible and sit himself right next to Steve where he could touch him and talk to him and not just to tease him. 

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath and wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. 

There was a gasp coming from under him and he looked down to see a kid, gaping at him in shock. 

"What?" Billy snapped and reached for his whistle. "Wanna be banned for today?" The kid shook his head and walked away quickly, looking like he was just hit in the stomach. "Freaking kids, I swear…" 

Billy sighed heavily. Suddenly he really needed a smoke, and given he just started no one would come in and guard for him while he went out for a quick cig. His eyes fleeted back to Steve and Robin, because of course he'd torment himself some more. 

They were still talking. Harrington was smiling wide, like he did on that first party before Wheeler broke up with him. Billy remembered how smitten he was by that smile and that pretty face back then. And today wasn't any different, he couldn't look away from him. And he had to because if anyone was to notice him staring it would raise rumors and Neil hearing even one word about Billy and some other boy would result in Billy's imminent and painful death.

So Billy did his best to ignore Harrington and that Scoops chick. He managed a whole hour before he stormed down his chair and the side of the pool to the reception desk. 

"Chad, take over for a few? I need a smoke." 

Billy didn't slow down even a bit, he was walking and walking fast into the locker room. Chad shouted something after him, but when Billy reemerged with a smoke and lighter in his hand, dude was gone. Billy saw his back as he walked towards the chair, probably swearing under his breath. 

Billy walked out the front and turned right, hiding in the shadow and lighting his cigarette. He took a long drag, closing his eyes and pulling another one immediately after letting the smoke out of his lungs. 

He was about to light up a second cig, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Chad's gonna kill you if you don't come back now." 

Billy looked up to see Steve, hair and shorts damp, whole body pink from the sun he caught so far. He was going to get sunburnt, and Billy wanted to tell him to use sunscreen. And offer to rub it all over his body, too. 

"He sent you here?" Billy asked, putting the cigarette between his lips. "You're his little bitch now?" 

Steve rolled his eyes at him and leaned his shoulder against the brick wall, watching Billy light up his second smoke. 

"No. I just came out to tell you he's pissed. And people want their favourite lifeguard back." 

Billy grinned, letting out a puff of grey smoke from his lungs. 

"Am I your favourite, Harrington?" he purred, winking at him teasingly. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen you in action yet," Steve replied, hand on his hip as he grinned back at Billy. 

That made Billy blink, and he stared at Steve for a moment longer, almost taken aback. Was Harrington… flirting back? 

No, that wasn't possible. The dude lost his charm as soon as he squeezed his perky ass into that sailor uniform. There was no way--

"Quit staring," Steve said, breaking the silence between them, "or I'll start to think you're teasing me at work for an entirely different reason." 

Billy gaped, just for a split second, but Steve didn't miss that. He grinned even wider, reaching out and grabbing the smoke from Billy, taking a long drag and maintaining the eye contact the whole time. 

There was no way Billy was coming back in that high chair now.

Steve gave him the cig back, licking over his bottom lip just like Billy does, and turned on his heel. He disappeared out of his sight a couple seconds later and Billy couldn't stop a needy groan that left his throat. 

He was such a sucker for Harrington, god dammit.


	3. if we should be alone together

Harrington and Robin and their kids stayed at the pool almost till the end of Billy's shift.

Billy couldn't really focus, especially that after his and Harrington's little chat outside, Harrington seemed to ogle him just as much as Billy did. It was both surreal and exciting. 

Exciting because if Steve flirted with him outside and now kept glancing at Billy way too often, that meant that maybe - and so far he refused for this thought to grow in his mind, never would let it go beyond being just a sliver of hope -  _ just maybe _ , Steve was into him as well. And not just in a buddy kinda way. And not like the way Tommy H. seemed to be into Billy, too. And those stares, those beautiful, big brown eyes eyeing Billy from across the pool, made his stomach twist in the best way and heart flutter almost like it was a butterfly ready to take off. Because Harrington wasn't just staring; Billy was pretty sure that at one point Steve was almost devouring him with his eyes.

But he kept on talking to that Robin chick, occasionally their two shitheads joining in on the conversation. 

And, it was surreal because never in his entire life Billy would think that of all the people in Hawkins, fucking Indiana, Steve Harrington would be the one staring at Billy this way so openly.

Steve was  _ painfully straight _ . Up to this point Billy was more than sure of that, no matter how many fantasies his brain was conveying with both of them in various sexual positions and situations. They were just that, fantasies, and Billy was allowed to have those. No one would know about them, like, ever. 

Steve was acting like every dude here in Hawkins did. Well, maybe he was kinder than most of them. Tommy H.'s stories though, painted Steve as the king of this place and player that Billy didn't get to see in action. Because when Billy moved here, Harrington was already a wuss, babysitting a bunch of shits, being nice to the girl that broke his heart and left him for a way lower league. He never even responded to Billy's teasings, and after The Fight he kept his distance, kept Billy so far away from himself and his kids… So yeah, Harrington was what Neil would call a faggot, but Billy would never even think that Steve would be into guys.

He always ogled the girls, after Wheeler even hooked up with some and was nice enough to not ignore them at school, like Billy did so often. But he never came back to his old ways, never came back to being the king, never even tried to take this title from Billy.

So Billy's excitement was mixed with shock and disbelief, and it was such a confusing feeling for him. Back in California, every gay was obvious to Billy and Billy was obvious to them whenever he could let his guard down. But in Hawkins it was so much different because of the small community here and even if there were gays, Billy would never go beyond light teasing on the street.

The Harrington clique was gathering up to leave the pool, much to Billy's disappointment. He kept watching them from the corner of his eyes, which was way too easy because today was a very calm day, like maybe the shitheads somehow learned Billy's rules.

So Billy was sitting in his chair, lounging and sipping on his cold water when he noticed that Harrington left his friends and made his way through the side of the pool.

To Billy. 

His heart skipped a bit and he almost showed how much it affected him, noticing Steve going his way. He swallowed hard and refused to move, frozen in his now uncomfortable position on the lifeguard chair. 

Harrington slowed down as he was reaching his destination, and brushed his hair back carelessly as he looked up at Billy. He looked so good Billy would kiss him, no matter the people surrounding them. 

"You going to Tommy's party?" Harrington asked, eyes curious, without a hint of detest Billy saw in those bambi browns many times before. 

"Of course," he replied, shifting in his chair and leaning forward, elbows on the armrests. "Why? Can't wait to see me again?" 

Steve rolled his eyes at him, but the corners of his mouth twitched. He was clearly stopping himself from showing how he enjoyed the teasing. 

Billy started to wonder, where did the change in their relations came from. 

"You wish, dickhead. I was just wondering, is all." 

Billy grinned down at him, his tongue moving involuntary over his bottom lip. 

"Keep telling yourself that, you wuss." 

"Jesus, stop with the names already," Harrington sighed tiredly. 

"You started it," Billy pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Harrington blinked, confusion in his eyes just for a split second before his cheeks flushed and he looked away, clearly embarrassed. Billy could kiss him right then and there, only to make him flush more. 

"Right, sorry. Let's make a deal?" 

"Deal?" Billy asked, frowning. "Harrington, I don't like deals." 

"This one's not so bad, unless you have no self control, that is," Steve replied with a grin, kicking the concrete close to Billy's chair before looking up at him. "No name calling." 

Billy smirked, huffing out a chuckle. 

"That's your deal?" he asked teasingly. "That's how much it gets to you, pretty boy?" 

"No," Steve replied, way too quickly, and made Billy's smirk even wider. "I just don't like the names." 

"So, your girl will stop calling you dingus, too?" 

"My girl? You mean Robin?" Steve looked up at him with confusion. 

"Is there any other girl who's calling you dingus, Harrington, that I don't know of?" 

"Robin's not my girl," Steve said slowly, shrugging.

"Right," Billy snorted, straightening out in his chair. "I need to go back to work, so…" 

"Right, right," Steve nodded quickly, taking a step back. "See you later, Hargrove." 

"Later." 

Billy watched Steve all the way to the exit, his stare lingering in the place he disappeared. He didn't hear the BMW starting and driving off, though. Not with all the kids screaming in the pool happily and their parents chatting loudly on the sides. 

He leaned back into his chair and couldn't wait for his shift to be over, even if it was just an hour to go. He couldn't focus, too, not when he knew Harrington wanted to know if they would meet at the party. Billy was sure now that Steve was  _ flirting _ with him, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. It just made him more confused and excited at the same time, and his mind was flooded with the scenarios of tonight.  _ Possible scenarios _ .

It looked like the 4th of July would be more interesting than he anticipated in the morning.

Maybe Hawkins wasn't so bad after all. 

* * *

Billy went home for a quick change of clothes, picking up Max from the Arcade on his way back. If he was to woo Harrington into some proper action tonight, he needed to up his game. A lot.

He considered wearing just jeans and a jacket, and no one would consider it weird, given the weather. Not that Billy needed an excuse to be shirtless; he could go with his chest exposed in the middle of winter and no one would question it, no one ever did. Girls loved that, because they could drool freely whenever they saw him and guys would just brush it off and call him out jokingly about teasing the chicks. No one dared to question Billy's choice of wardrobe, not when, after his fight with Harrington in November, everyone were afraid it would happen to them, too if they said anything. 

Billy was almost ready, he was checking himself out in his small mirror by the window when there was a knock at the door. His heart pounded with fear for a brief moment, remembering what happened  _ before _ the fight with Harrington at the Byers' house. 

"Billy?" 

Max's voice was muffled through the door, and Billy calmed down almost instantly. He swallowed and brushed his hair back, careful not to mess it too much before he let her sister in. 

"What's up?" he asked, making his way back to the mirror, where he picked up his cologne and splashed a bit of it on his neck and chest. 

He was wearing his tightest jeans and a Lonsdale crop top. He had a picture taken for the lifeguards board wearing it. And it was the pic that was stolen at least two times a week ever since it was hung up. Now there were multiple copies of it at the front desk, so there wouldn't be a blank spot under Billy's name there. 

"You going to Tommy H.'s party, right?" Max asked back, plopping down on Billy's bed and stretching herself with a small groan. 

"Yup." 

"Great. Steve's gonna be there, too, so don't start any fights with him, okay?" 

Billy glared at her, straightening up to look more menacing. Sometimes it still worked on that little redheaded shit. 

"I'm not gonna fight with him. Not physically, anyway," he replied and turned back to the mirror, wrapping a curl around his finger and letting it fall onto his forehead. 

Now, it was perfect. 

"I'm serious, Billy!" Max piped out and knelt up on his bed, brows furrowed as she glared at him. It was cute when she was trying to be threatening. Billy knew she was trying to be like him, whether she did it consciously or not, it still was a bit of a mystery. But, they spent so much time together in the last months, Billy wouldn't be surprised if she had no idea she adapted some of his mannerisms without thinking.

And he was actually kind of happy about it. 

"Easy, Mad Max," Billy sighed tiredly, but his lips spread in a fond smile. "I'm not planning on fighting your babysitter. I learned my lesson." 

Max crossed her arms and glared at him for a few seconds longer before giving him a nod of approval and plopping back down onto his bed.

Billy just rolled his eyes at her and splashed some cologne on himself, not forgetting to get some on his v-section.

Max groaned disgusted. 

"Ugh, so gross." 

"Then don't look," Billy replied, giving himself a last look in the mirror before turning his back to it. 

"I can't not look when you're doing it in front of my face." 

"Then  _ get out of my room _ ." 

"Easy," Max chuckled, slowly moving off of the bed. "Jerk." 

"Bitch," Billy retaliated. 

They both grinned at each other before Max wished him a good time and left to grab her skateboard. She was getting out with the Nerds tonight as well. Good thing Billy didn't have to drive her everywhere anymore. She managed to convince Susan and Neil she's big enough. And they bought it, thank God. 

Billy grabbed his leather jacket from the chair by his desk opposite of the window and closed the door to his room on his way out. He completely ignored Susan sitting in the kitchen over a crossword. But he couldn't ignore his father in the living room. 

"Don't be home late, Billy," Neil said without looking away from the TV. He had a beer in one hand and a remote in the other. He sat on the couch, right in the middle, feet propped on the coffee table. Billy hated seeing him so relaxed; it was like he wasn't the tyrant he was to Billy, like no blow ever landed. "Remember what we always talk about." 

Billy stopped by the door, hand on the handle, teeth clenched so hard it started to hurt. He swallowed, fighting the panic raising in his chest. He should get used to it by now, but he didn't, he couldn't. It was his own personal nightmare, and he could do nothing about it. 

"Respect and responsibility. Yes, sir." 

Neil just grunted his approval and pulled a sip from his bottle. Billy decided it was his que to leave. He pulled the front door open and marched out onto the porch and down the steps onto the grass. He reached his Camaro and only when he was safely seated inside, doors locked, he could finally release the breath he was holding. 

"Fucking Neil…" he mumbled under his breath as he started the engine. 

He stared out the windshield, forearm propped on the steering wheel. He wouldn't let Neil destroy his mood and the night. He had big plans about the next few hours, and there was no way anything or anyone was going to make him stop. Not when it was about his sailor twink. 

He looked at the watch in the dashboard of his Camaro. The party had already started, but Billy never arrived on time and tonight wasn’t any different, even with how excited he felt. He pulled off the curb in front of his house and drove off in the direction of Loch Nora. The fancy side of Hawkins.

Tommy H.’s house was not far from Harrington’s and Billy planned his trip to pass by the Harrington mansion. For his own reasons. He drove fast, music from the speaker at full volume and window on his side rolled all the way down. He loved the wind in his hair as he drove with full speed through Hawkins. It felt almost like back in California, while surfing or just walking on the beach. He missed California too much, and how free he felt back there, no matter his situation at home. Because Billy could bear with aggressive Neal at home, if he could be himself outside of it. That sadly wasn’t the case in Hawkins.

Billy took a sharp turn, his foot barely touching the break. He laughed to himself, smile only growing when he saw Harrington’s home in the distance. He slowed down then, but just barely, and watched the house as he passed by. He saw Steve on the porch, back to the driveway and road, and Billy tsk’d at that; looks like he wasn’t the only one who’d be late to the party.

He couldn’t help but press on his horn before Steve disappeared from his view. He saw him jumping at the sound. Billy laughed and sped up, keeping the high speed all the way to Tommy’s home.

He parked on the curb right behind the line of the cars, two houses away. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, grinning wickedly at his reflection. He wrapped one curl around his finger and let it fall over his forehead. Next he licked his lips, taking out a cigarette from the breast pocket of his jacket and lightning it up. Only then did he step out on the curve, closing the door behind himself. He adjusted the jeans on his crotch and looked at how it looked in the driver’s side mirror.

“Jesus, seriously?”

Billy recognized the voice immediately, but it still made his heart leap up to his throat. He swallowed past the lump and whirled around, standing face to face with Harrington.

“You got a problem, pretty boy?” Billy replied, lips spreading in his signature grin.

To add to it, he ogled Steve from head to toes, while licking his lips.

Steve looked, well, stunning. He had jeans pulled high, thanks to which Billy could see the outline of his cock; and that made his mouth water. When his eyes wondered higher Billy saw black Depeche Mode t-shirt and a blue bomber jacket hanging off of Steve’s shoulder. His hair were perfect, wearing no sign off him spending almost the whole day at the pool. Apart from a pinkish skin on his face and neck, which would be red tomorrow, very probably, or even sooner.

Steve flushed under Billy’s gaze, and Billy couldn’t help but grin even wider.

“Not at all. It’s just-- gross,” Steve replied, clearing his throat right after.

“Gotta make sure I look better than all of you,” Billy replied teasingly and stepped next to Steve as he made his way to Tommy’s.

“For all the ladies?”

Billy didn’t respond right away.

Because he still didn’t let himself fall victim to his hopes considering Steve Harrington. Who smelled so good, Billy had to keep himself from pulling him into the closest nook and kiss silly.

But on the other hand, tonight was supposed to be groundbreaking. And Billy was still like, 95% sure, Steve was flirting with him today at the pool. So, why not let go for a moment?

“Nah, this time it’s for this one pretty boy that’s supposed to be there,” Billy replied and risked a glance at Steve.

He flushed again, but smiled lightly, corner of his lips quirked up.

And that’s was all the answer Billy needed, really.

He and Harrington were going to hook up tonight, he was sure of that.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Billy finishing his cigarette right in front Tommy H.’s house. He flicked the butt on the ground and stepped on it, feeling the adrenaline fill up his veins. He was going to have fun, relax and dance and break another keg record (his own, no less) and kiss Steve Harrington, at the least.

He felt like he was making his way to the top of his own little world tonight, and nothing would lessen his mood now.

He and Steve stepped through the grass in front of Tommy’s house, and stopped by the front door. It was open and music was pouring out, loud and very disco. But Billy accepted this genre back in California, learning very quickly most of the gays liked hooking up to it with strangers.

“Well, I see you around, Hargrove,” Steve said and took the jacket off of his shoulder as he stepped over the threshold.

“Oh, we will, pretty boy,” Billy muttered to himself.

He followed Steve inside, making his way to the back of the house, over to the patio, where Tommy always kept the kegs and beers and all other alcohols.

It looked like some of the guys from the main school clique were already trying to beat his keg record. And it was Tommy’s turn just as Billy stepped outside. He was held up by two of the other guys from their PE class, standing on his hands on the keg and drinking up beer that actually made it into his mouth; he either extremely sucked at it or was drunk enough to not feel how the beer dribbled down his hands and to the ground. Some of it even escaped through his nose. Billy looked at the pool of a perfectly good beer on the ground, wishing it wouldn’t go to waste like that.

He cleared his throat, and the guys holding Tommy up looked straight at him.

“Billy!”

They let Tommy down to the ground and hurried towards him, patting him on the back and pulling towards the keg.

“The keg king is hereeeee!” Tommy roared as he finally recovered enough to utter something.

His grin was wide and annoying, his eyes glassy, which meant he was drunk before he jumped on the keg. Billy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at him, and instead patted him on the back.

“Good job, right here,” he started, pointing to the wet ground underneath their feet. “And a waste of a good beer, dude,”

Tommy just laughed in returned and moved to the side, knowing what was coming next.

Billy smirked, licking over his bottom lip before he leaned down and rested his hands on the keg. He kicked his legs up and back, the guys holding Tommy up before, helping him get into the position. He put the tube in his mouth and nodded at Tommy, who was now standing in front of him.

“And… one! Two!” Tommy started counting, and Billy could see from the corner of his eyes that more people started to gather around them. “Three! Four!”

It went on and on as Billy drank the beer, taking quick inhales through his nose in between swallowing. His curls fell into his face, shielding his vision. But Billy didn’t mind that at all, he was in his element now, at the parties. he loved being in the center of attention, showing the kids around him how awesome he actually was when there was no parents around. Especially fucking Neil.

At some point, about fifteen seconds in, he lifted one arm and waved his hand, urging people to cheer louder. And they did. Their shouts of encouragement kept Billy upright, kept him glued to the keg, made him focus on steady inhales and exhales through his nose. It was almost like riding a really high wave back in California; his buddies always screamed at him from the shore, jumping and waving their hands excitedly when Billy held on on his board.

Eventually he got bored of pleasing them, though. He had a whole party ahead of himself. And a certain boy that couldn’t escape him tonight. Billy spit the tube out and the guys helped him back to the ground. Screams erupted around him just like that time in November, on his first party in Hawkins. Billy just smirked, pleased with himself and lit up a cigarette, as Tommy shouted the praise about him still being the keg king.

Billy didn’t pay him any attention, though. Not when he saw Steve standing in the doorway, watching the show with his arms crossed. Billy couldn’t read the expression on his face, but when Steve met his stare, he smiled, the quirk of his lips barely there, ony for Billy to see. Billy’s smirk just widened and only then did he turned around and pump his fist in the air, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Everyone around them started to walk away, cheering for Billy a lot quieter than before. Some even patted on his back on their way inside. Van Halen’s  _ Jump _ sounded from the house.

“Quite a show,” Billy heard as he moved closer to Steve, who was till in the doorway, resting his shoulder on it.

“I can’t make it easy on anyone who tries to steal my title,” he replied, licking over his bottom lip after taking another drag from his cigarette.

“And if I tried it?” Steve asked, clearly teasing.

Billy had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from running his tongue over his lip  _ again _ . He just shrugged, flicking the but to the ground.

“I won’t keep you. And I’d wish you good luck as well.”

Steve laughed shortly, glancing at whoever was on the keg now.

“I used to love this,” he said quietly.

Billy turned to see Tommy having a second go at the keg.

“Used to?” Billy picked up the bait, moving a bit closer to Steve. “Got weak, Harrington?”

“No. Got smarter,” came the response.

Billy looked at him, brows furrowed.

He didn’t know if Steve was insulting him now or just being… honest. But the look on his face told Billy he didn’t miss it at all. In fact, Steve looked almost bored, like he couldn’t see the appeal of being a silly teenager with their parents away.

“Why did you come, then?” he asked him, not accusing; curious.

Steve turned to look at him then, his lips spread in a small smile again. “I think you know the answer to that, Keg King.”

Billy swallowed thickly, watching Steve walk back inside the house.

* * *

Billy lost Steve at some point of the party.

By the time he realized he hadn’t seen him for a while, the party was in full swing, harder than ever. Tommy’s parents would positively kill him if they saw how their house looked.

Billy was in the middle of the dance floor, some girl moving against him in a way that would make any other boy’s dick hard in seconds. But not Billy’s. He took a swing from the red cup in his hand and flashed her a wide smile before pulling back and away, from her and the dance floor.

Once he got out from the sweaty crowd he looked around. Steve was still nowhere to be seen. He started to worry if maybe Harrington got bored and just… left.

“Shit,” Billy mumbled under his breath and made his way outside onto the patio.

It was still occupied by Tommy and his loyal goons. They were too drunk at this point and Billy wondered for a short moment how were they still standing. He didn’t stop to ask them that, though. He walked past them, noticed Carol and her girls sitting not far in the lounge chairs and gossiping.

And Steve was still nowhere to be seen.

Billy greeted his teeth, and threw the almost empty cup at the flowers at the back of the backyard. He stopped then, taking out his cigarettes and lighting one. Another filthy curse left his lips as he exhaled the smoke, staring angrily ahead of himself.

He couldn’t believe he just wasted his chance of picking up Steve Harrington. Who knew when another occasion like that would present itself? Knowing Steve he wouldn’t attend another party this summer; he was more likely to sit in the Wheeler’s basement with the Goonies than party like the rest of the teens in Hawkins did.

Billy snarled quietly, and kicked at the ground under his foot.

“Wow. Did someone step on your toe?”

Billy whipped around and saw Steve, standing a couple of feet away.

He was smiling softly, one brow cocked as he watched Billy. He was too hot for his own good.

“Too many times to count, Harrington,” he replied and took another drag from his cigarette, eyeing him closely. “I thought you left.”

Steve stepped closer, reaching out and plucking the cigarette from Billy’s lips.

“And why would I leave?” he asked, taking a drag of his own while looking right into Billy’s eyes.

Billy swallowed, glancing around to check if anyone was watching. Luckily, they were left alone.

“Because you’re above it all?” he asked back, smirking teasingly.

Steve rolled his eyes at him and flicked the cig away. “Not above. Just bored. Listen next time.”

“I did listen,” Billy shot back.

Corners of Steve’s lips moved up in a small smirk.

“I didn’t leave because I still have something to do here,” he murmured, eyes moving to Billy’s lips for a split second before looking back into Billy’s.

“Oh, yeah?” he breathed out, biting on his bottom lip.

“Yeah, Hargrove.”

Billy felt like bursting into a million little pieces. He saw Steve’s eyes moving down to his lips again, and for longer than just a moment ago. His whole body started to get hotter. And it wasn't just the fact that it was Steve; it was  _ Steve _ and he was  _ flirting with Billy in public _ , like he wasn't at all afraid someone would notice. 

Billy glanced around, and noticed a small tool shed hidden from the house behind some of the bushes. It was a split second decision and Billy wasn’t going to waste any more time. One last look at the people on the patio and by the pool was all he managed before taking Steve’s hand in his.

He pulled him behind the shed, even further away from everyone and just when he was about to turn towards Steve he felt his hand slipping away.

Next thing, his back was against the wooden wall and his vision was full of brown eyes and hair falling on Steve’s forehead.

“Finally,” he whispered right against Billy’s lips.

Billy was so stunned by what was happening, and that it  _ was happening _ that he took a second to respond when he felt Steve’s lips on his own.

His body felt on fire when he kissed back and Steve pressed closer against him. His hands snuck under Billy’s leather jacket and rested on his sides, fingertips digging gently into his skin.

Billy couldn’t help but groan, head spinning the moment he felt Steve’s tongue, waiting for permission to deepen the kiss. Billy would be completely and utterly stupid if he kept him waiting. His lips parted and he shuddered all over the moment their tongues met. It felt so good, especially when Steve was so close to him, was holding him and kissing him  _ like that _ , like he was waiting to do it for far too long.

Billy’s hands moved to his hips, pulling him closer, and moaning quietly into the kiss.

“Shit--” Steve gasped, his hands moving up Billy’s sides.

Billy grinned against his lips, breathing heavy and labored. “Damn, Harrington…”

“Shut up,” Steve mumbled, leaning in for another kiss.

Billy let him, kissing back just as needily and passionately as Steve.

His head was constantly spinning, almost like he was high off the best weed in his life. And it was even better when Steve rolled his hips against his and moaned right into Billy’s mouth. A shudder ran over his body, his hips responding almost instantly. This time they both moaned, their hands gripping at each other a little harder, kiss growing more desperate.

They had to part for breath eventually, though.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Billy whispered, staring at him.

Steve just smirked, lips red and swollen, eyes blown out with want. Billy felt his cock twitch in his pants at the view. Steve wanted him, he really wanted him. It was ridiculous.

“Let’s get out of here,” Steve said, ignoring Billy’s question.

Billy licked over his lips and nodded.

They made their way out through the bushes, avoiding the party inside and outside the house.

Steve led the way, Billy following him through the green surrounding Tommy H.’s house. They walked around the property, Steve looking back at Billy every few steps, eyes lit up and lips spread in a wide smile. Billy couldn’t help, but smile back every time their eyes met, though his smile wasn’t as wide as Steve’s. They made it to the sidewalk after a couple of minutes and both started towards Steve’s house, without really thinking about it.

They kept quiet, even though Billy’s head was filled with so many questions, even more than before.

It didn’t happen often to him, when someone he had hots for reciprocated. He had this bad boy vibe around himself, like he would fuck everything that he deemed sexy enough. He knew what kind of a reputation he had in Hawkins; he personally made sure of what people were to think of him here. He made a mistake in California, of being himself  _ too much _ \- for Neil at least - and he wasn’t going to let this happen here. Not until he was free of his father and this poor excuse of a family that he had to live with.

But fucking every sexy girl in this small town didn’t equal  _ wanting  _ every sexy girl.

Billy rarely had any feelings for whomever he fucked, no matter who it was. It was just a way for him to release steam, have fun, simply get his dick wet. But having Steve kiss him, having Steve’s hands on himself, having his tongue in his mouth and his breath hot on Billy’s skin, it did things to him that no other girl ever managed, in Hawkins or California. It felt like his dreams were coming true; God only knew how many wet dreams he had with Harrington.

They reached the biggest house in Loch Nora without exchanging any words. They both walked at the same pace, walking through the driveway and up the front steps.

Steve pulled his keys out of the backpocket of his jeans and opened the door.

That’s when Billy hesitated.

“Your folks aren’t home?”

“They rarely  _ are _ ,” he replied with a roll of his eyes and let Billy walk in first.

The door clicked shot behind them and Billy didn’t really have much time to look around.

Steve wrapped his arms around him from behind, hands pushing Billy’s jacket back and then sneaking under it. Fingers ghosted over his abdomen, close to the waist belt of his jeans.

Billy leaned back, tilting his head to the side and letting Steve lick and kiss over his skin.

“Eager much?” he teased him, a little breathless already.

“Like you’re not.”

Billy let himself enjoy the feeling of Steve’s lips on his neck a moment longer before he turned around and backed Steve to the wall of his foyer. Steve just grinned in response, pushing Billy’s jacket down his arms and throwing it away once it was completely off.

“You know how many pics of you in this crop top roam around Hawkins?” Steve asked, eyes moving all over Billy’s body, growing darker in the process.

It was Billy’s turn to grin. “I bet you have a couple yourself,” he replied, nipping at his jaw.

Steve gasped, his eyes fluttering shut when Billy pressed flush against him.

“If only a couple…”

Billy went hot all over; he knew very well this pic was disappearing from the board at the pool, but he would never suspect Steve would do it; he was just teasing him. And Harrington was surprising him once again.

“Did you jerk yourself off to me?” Billy asked him, nipping at his earlobe.

He could feel Steve shudder in response, his breath coming out in quick puffs against his cheek.

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit, Harrington,” Billy groaned, leaning in to kiss him.

Steve’s hands were on his cheeks the moment their lips met again. It was needy and messy, and Billy couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt so great while kissing someone.

He felt one of Steve’s hands in his hair, gripping lightly as though to keep him in place when he parted his lips for Billy. Their tongues met again, found the rhythm and made Billy’s toes curl.

Billy snuck his hands under Steve’s shirt, moving over his warm and pale skin, covered in beauty marks he had almost memorised from the showers after trainings. He pulled back from the kiss when he started getting dizzy, but kept his lips on Steve’s as he undid his belt.

“Did you ever do it with another guy?” he asked, voice low with want.

Steve nodded, a short, barely there movement.

Billy stopped with his hand on the zipper.

“Really?”

Harrington was full of so many surprises today Billy felt like his head was going to explode.

“Just blowjobs and handjobs,” Steve said, sounding a little breathless. “Nothing else.”

Billy tilted his head to the side and nipped at Steve’s bottom lip. “Such a shame I’m not your first…”

He undid Steve’s zipper and got down on his knees, pulling Harrington’s jeans and underwear to his thighs.

His mouth watered at the view in front of him; Steve was half hard, and already looked like he was bigger than Billy. But Billy had bigger back in California and knew how to take care of him properly. He swallowed and licked over his lips, glancing up.

Steve was staring down at him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. His lips were parted, swollen from their kisses; he looked beautiful.

Billy couldn’t help but wink at him, and before Steve could respond to that he took his head into his mouth. Steve tensed, Billy could feel him shudder again, and when he looked up his eyes were closed and lips parted in a soundless moan.

Billy could feel himself harden in his jeans, and he reached down to touch himself through the fabric. His free hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock. Slowly and carefully, Billy moved his head forward, taking as much of Harrington as he could. And damn, was he big. Billy could feel him get harder on his tongue, and soon there was a hand in his hair. It was just there, almost too shy to tug and pull, just keeping him in place. For now.

Steve stayed still as Billy took more and more of him in, and what Billy couldn’t fit in his mouth, he made up for with his hand. He started bobbing his head slowly, hand stroking and tongue pressed against the underside. Steve shook again, fingers flexed in Billy’s hair and tugged gently. Billy groaned in response to that, undoing his zipper as he worked Steve’s length.

He took his own cock out, and started jerking himself, slow and patient. When he glanced up, his eyes met Steve’s and he felt a hot wave of pleasure washing all over him; Steve was staring at him like he wanted to do the dirtiest things to him, and Billy really hoped that was the case because he wouldn’t hesitate at all, whatever it was Steve would ask; not now.

He started bobbing his head a little faster, hand working on the rest of Steve’s length, but with each bob Billy managed to get a little bit more of Steve into his mouth. He pulled back with a ‘pop’ after a few moments, Steve’s cock covered in his spit. He started stroking him in earnest as he leaned down and mouthed over his balls. That made Harrington’s legs shake, and the hand in Billy’s hair tightened on his locks.

“Wanna come, pretty boy?” he asked, sucking at the inside of Steve’s thigh. “Wanna come in my mouth?”

“Fuck--” Steve looked down at him, eyes blown and cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “ _ Yeah, Billy _ \--”

BIlly smiled, more to himself than Steve, and took him into his mouth again, sucking at the head before slowly taking more and more of him. He felt the tip on the back of his throat, hair tickling his nose and he hollowed his cheeks, letting out a breathless groan. Steve panted above him, pulling at his hair harder than before. Billy pulled back to catch his breath and took him back into his mouth again, his free hand moving to caress Steve’s balls.

Harrington was a babbling mess by then, Billy’s name mixed with swears and moans and breathless pants.

“I’m c-close--” he managed to get out in between moans.

Billy took him in his mouth as far as he could, stroking himself faster now. Steve shuddered one last time, a strangled moan of Billy’s name filling the space of his foyer as he came down his throat. Billy moaned around him, shamelessly pulling back just enough to be able to catch a breath. He kept bobbing his head, tongue moving over the soft skin.

Billy wouldn’t need too much to come himself, just a few more moves of his hand, but Steve pushed him off of his cock. Billy watched him slide down with his back against the wall.

“Nu-uh,” he said, voice still weak. “I’m taking care of you.”   
Billy’s brows moved up. He let go of his own cock, almost whining at the loss of friction. Steve was quick to replace his hand, wrapping his fingers around Billy and starting to stroke him.

Billy gasped, eyes fluttering shut and then he felt Steve’s lips on his own, his tongue pushing past and all he could do was kiss back and buck his hips whenever Steve’s hand was moving back.

He dreamt about Steve jerking him off. He dreamt about Steve kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He dreamt about blowing Steve, having his big cock in his mouth, making him come down Billy’s throat.

Tonight was his dream come true.

Steve leaned forward, hand sneaking back and grabbing at Billy’s ass. He pulled Billy closer, gasping quietly into the kiss.

Billy wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer even if he tried. He grabbed at Steve’s biceps, bucked his hips into his hand and spilled his load between them, his moan muffled by Steve’s lips.

He sat down on his feet as he finished, head light and a little dizzy from his orgasm. He took in a shaky breath and opened his eyes only to see Steve lick at one of his fingers.

“Fuck, Harrington,” he groaned, and he was sure that if he wasn’t spent, he would get hard in a second. “What the hell?”

Steve just smiled at him, and winked before standing up and offering his hand for Billy.

Billy took it after he tucked himself back in his pants, and sighed as he was on his feet.

“You hungry?” Steve asked him, walking inside the house, probably to the kitchen.

“First you tell me when you got so fucking naughty,” Billy replied, following him.

Steve laughed, shooting him a glance over his shoulder.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Billy snorted and slapped Steve’s ass, his hand sneaking down his back pocket after.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all like it!
> 
> [tumblr](https://thesunshinea.tumblr.com)


End file.
